Disposable garments, such as infant and children's diapers, swimwear and training pants, as well as adult incontinence garments, conventionally include materials that are joined together and connected using a bonding process, or the materials are bonded in related converting systems prior to bonding the materials together. For example, a training pant or other pant-type garment may have a front side panel and a back side panel that are bonded together at a side seam to provide a complete side panel. The side panels are typically connected at the side seam using an ultrasonic process such as the process described by You et al. in                U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0133144 A1.        
The ability to form strong ultrasonic bonds using conventional processes is limited by several factors, including the process converting speeds or production line speeds, bonding time or dwell time, and the thickness and/or basis weight of the materials being bonded. Moreover, in the case of rotary ultrasonic or pressure bonding of high loft substrates, bonding pattern roll pins have a tendency of piercing the elastomeric material instead of creating a suitable bond.
A bonding process that provides sufficient bond strength for high loft substrates and does not decrease production line speeds is needed in the industry.